


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by Ohmickey_mat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Gay, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmickey_mat/pseuds/Ohmickey_mat
Summary: After Harry Potter is left on their doorstep, life as the Cullen family knows it is over.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	1. The Debt

Prologue 

Carlisle smiled to himself as the sound of Edward’s piano drifted through the house. This piece was upbeat and bright, which was a welcome change from the somber tunes that Edward could often be found playing. It was so peaceful that for a second Carlisle almost forgot.  
It had appeared on his desk three days ago. While he had always known that one day it would come it was still a shock to see it nonetheless. A letter from Albus Dumbledore. He owed the man a life debt, and it seemed it was time for him to pay it back. The more he thought about his current situation the more he felt as if there was an invisible sword hanging over his head.  
What would Albus ask of him? He knew no matter what it was that he couldn’t refuse him. But what could he offer the man that he couldn’t give himself? Never did he discover the secret of what Albus was. In fact there was very little that he did know about the man. But if there was one thing he did know, it was that Albus Dumbledore was no mere mortal.  
It was after his attack that he had met the bearded man. It began with his turning. Not everyone is cut out to survive the bite, and as it turned out he was one of those people. He thought back to that cold cobblestone street and the agonizing pain as he desperately clung to life. He felt like he was being boiled alive and there was no relief. It seemed like the pain had dragged on for days. He would learn later that he was correct. The centuries have blurred the finer details, but more than the pain he remembers the confusion. What was happening to him? His father had openly and aggressively hunted the supernatural throughout his upbringing, but never not even in the midst of his changing did he ever stop to consider that any of it could be real.  
“I'm so sorry this is happening to you my child.” He heard the words but the pain was too great to acknowledge them. It was very clearly a man speaking.  
“Do you want to live?” He did and somehow the man must have known that because when he awoke it was in a bed, in what he would later discover to be a tuberculosis hospital. It felt like his throat was on fire. But before he could leave he spotted a thick parchment envelope under his pillow.  
Inside was a very long letter, explaining not only what he had become but that his body was in fact fighting the change. He would never struggle with the need for human blood, a gift to make his immortal life a little easier. But this came at a cost. One day this man named Albus Dumbledore would come to collect a favor in return.  
He had spent a long time fearing when that day might come. This fear only grew when he eventually met other vampires and learned just how much of a miracle he was handed. What was the price of that? He didn’t have much longer to think about it though, the sound of a doorbell pulled him away from memory lane. Every muscle in his body tensed up as he heard the front door being opened.  
“Carlisle! Come quick!” Alice yelled.  
He walked down to the front door as if he was walking to his own execution. But there was no man standing in the doorway. Just a baby in a wicker basket. And a note that said: Harry Potter.


	2. 16 Years Later

Rosalie was immediately taken with Harry. All she had ever wanted when she was alive was a husband and a child. For all the wrong reasons she could admit, but still. Once she found Emmett, the need she felt for a child only intensified. But she would never be able to bear her own. She was the first to hold Harry, pulling him out of the wicker basket with the same care one would use in diffusing a bomb.  
From the moment her and Alice had opened the door they knew that this child wasn’t human, well not entirely anyway. This little boy smelled like…. Well she didn't know what. But in all honesty it didn't really matter. The second she held the child in her arms she knew that she would do anything to keep him safe. And that was a scary feeling for someone who had spent so long caring for no one but herself.  
Emmett smiled fondly behind her as Alice practically vibrated with excitement. Jasper and Esme looked at the little bundle of blue in awe. And for the first time in a very long time Edward was happy. 

……..

16 Years Later

The Cullen family lived in bliss for sixteen whole years. Watching Harry grow not only physically but magically was genuinely such a thrill for all of them. But as close as they were, they all had very different relationships with him.  
Rosalie and Emmett were his very best friends. Harry could often be found assisting Rose in her shop or playing video games with Emmett. Esme was his mother, feeding him and loving him from the very moment Harry came to them. It wasn’t uncommon to find Harry in her studio with her, reading while she painted. Jasper was Harry’s idol and they all knew it. Every night they played chess on the veranda, and every night Harry learned something new from him.   
Carlisle was Harry’s father. And loved him as his own. And as Harry’s father he worried for Edwards, who’s feelings for Harry he suspected were no longer just familial. It was the way he looked at Harry, like the sun might fall out of the sky if he took his eyes off of Harry even for just a moment. He wasn’t the only one who had noticed. Rosalie had too. And for a moment he feared for Edward’s safety before a small smile spread over her face. She was ok with it.   
Harry spent his school years in Scotland at Hogwarts, coming home for summers and most weekends. Rose made it her mission that Harry get himself out there and start dating. He chuckled to himself when he realized why she hadn't torn Edward’s head off. Rose didn't have to worry about her brothers dating and possibly tearing apart their family. Because she was never going to let it happen.  
Smart girl.


End file.
